


Overlord is NOT an acceptable parental title

by LovelyLapis



Series: Accidental Renegade Empire (the Poly Trio's adventures) [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Koschei is a scary looking guy who just sits down to have tea parties with his kids, Legit just the Doctor the Master and the Rani being poly sweethearts together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Theta is a white dad at a barbecue, Time Tots (mentioned), Ushas is cool science mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLapis/pseuds/LovelyLapis
Summary: For the Frys chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Frys chat.

“Ushas, can I ask you something?” Koschei asked, sitting across from his wife.  
“Of course, Kos. Go for it,” Ushas replied, reaching over and squeezing his hand lightly.  
“What are the kids going to call me?” he asked, referring to their future Loomlings who had not quite finished being woven yet. “You’re Mum, obviously, and Thete is Dad. But what am I?”  
“Papa, maybe?” she suggested. “Or something along those lines?” Koschei thought for a moment.  
“Can they call me Overlord?” he asked hopefully. Ushas let out a heavy sigh that Theta would most likely hear across the manor.  
“Koschei, my love, our children are not going to call you Overlord, or Master, or any other title of that nature,” she said.  
“But it’s even gender neutral!” Koschei protested.  
“And why would that matter in the slightest?” Ushas asked, sighing again.  
“I have a sickening feeling that I may one day regenerate as a woman,” he explained. She seemed to accept this for a moment, just before realisation set in.  
“Hey!” But by then, Koschei was already running.


End file.
